1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baby carriage and, more particularly, to a baby carriage with dual canopy mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many current duo strollers have dual canopies to cover the stroller seats. These canopies are jointed in a central hub that mounts to a central handle frame. Because this central hub contains the mechanics for two canopies, it is often wide and protrudes into the child seating areas. Aside from limiting space, this protrusion can also be a hazard for the child's head. Furthermore, because the canopies are jointed by the central hub, each of the canopies cannot be removed independently, which limits their use.